Apollo is so Kind and Awesome
by Convergence-Eternal
Summary: Haruka Tenoh is in trouble and Apollo comes in to save the day. And he doesn't even take credit for it. Because he is that cool of a guy. Crack. One shot. Haruka Tenoh X Spider Fiat 2000.


"What do you mean, all the flights back to Tokyo have been canceled?"

"Miss Tenoh", responded the woman at the flight desk in a saccharine sweet voice, "I am afraid that all planes that were going to Japan have been grounded and are currently undergoing maintenance. Freak storms Honey."

"Okay", ground out an increasingly tired and pissed off Haruka, "What about indirect flights?"

The woman behind the counter lazily glanced over at her computer screen and made about half a dozen mouse clicks.

"You can try, but these storms have been happening all over the U.S. because of air pressure or some other thing."

"Thank you!"

"Oh, but it looks like all of our flights that hook up indirectly are sold out. You could see if-"

"How much longer until the planes, the planes here are fixed"

"Two or three days, maybe sooner", The woman behind the counter offered.

Haruka took a deep breath, "Thank you for your time", she exhaled and smiled. Her best post trophy smile. The one that you'd see on half a dozen post race pictures. Only today she wasn't holding up a golden trophy. She was trying not to look down right murderous in front of the woman who could call security on her if she caused trouble.

Miss Tenoh walked away from the desk.

'Two days', she thought to herself, 'I can handle two days'. After all, she was in New York. Surely she could find some place to stay. It was a big city and- she spared a glance at all the desks around here. There was a flustered person arguing with a flight attendant at every single one of them.

'Typical', she thought. And she hugged her duffle bag against herself like a running back would hold an American Football, 'Might as well get a head start'.

She fired off, and ran like the wind blows. The Speed of an elite athlete coupled with the reflexes of a star racecar driver made her untouchable. She swerved and dived and flew through the crowds. Close to the exits her adrenaline peaked and she leapt over a 50 year old man who had slipped on a patch of wet floor. Then she got a second wind and aimed herself towards a recently opened door. She lunged through it and- outside she sputtered to a halt.

Outside there was a sea of people, a cacophony of honking, and a Man threatening another man with a tire Iron. The other man was holding a fish. He was currently threatening his tire iron wielding opponent with said fish.

Haruka gazed upon all this and she succinctly came to an conclusion, 'better call Suna'.

She reached for the communicator in her pocket and- 'No, there is no way that I forgot that at the flat. There is no way-'

Unbeknownst to Haruka a patchwork of pulsing veins had become visible close to the crown of her head. She was too busy mulling over her own foolishness through clenched teeth to notice the handsome delivery boy approaching her.

"Excuse me sir, sir?"

'- of course Usagi could forget her communicator. But me, there no way that I could. What if Mina founds out about this?'

"Sir?"

Haruka pulled herself out of the sea of rage that she was lost in. She regarded the young delivery boy who stood next to her. And maybe she shot him a murderous glare.

"Yes?"

"Are you alright"

"Of course I'm alright"

"You don't look alright"

Miss Tenoh took a deep breath. And she had a revelation.

"You have a car?"

"Of course I have car", responded the Golden haired deliver boy.

"Want to make a quick buck?"

The Kid was about college age. But they had a ruggedly handsome good look about them. Probably a bit better off then most kids their age because they didn't look like they'd spent the last week eating nothing but Ramen. So maybe they wouldn't bite but-

"Sure I'll swing my car around"

Now if, at this moment Miss Tenoh was thinking logically then she would have realized that there were several things wrong with the young mans statement. For starters, there was his confidence, the eerily Mina esque smile. That was red flag number one. Then there was the fact that the traffic at the airport was beyond terrible. So there was in fact no way he could just swing around.

And then he did swing his car around. He showed up out of nowhere, on the sidewalk, in a red Fiat 2000 Spider! When it showed up Haruka didn't ask any questions. She sort of leapt into the vehicle. Which was stupid but this car was so cool!

"Can I drive?"

"Sure"

"You have your license right?"

"Yeah, I got it here in America a few years back. It should still be good"

"Okay, let me just get us out of here-"

The Blonde haired teen got the car off of the sidewalk and maneuvered there way out of the traffic Log jam with inhuman skill. And they might have bent the rules of physics a bit to pull off a few the maneuvers. But hey, all is fair behind the wheel of a Fiat 2000 spider!

Suddenly they weren't in the city any more. They were out in the countryside, and the young blonde teen got out of the car so they could switch seats.

"I always wanted to drive this!"

"I know", responded the Blonde Teen that was no longer wearing the clothes of a delivery boy. They didn't have a cocksure smile on any more either. Their expression was somber. Of course Haruka didn't notice that. She was already on the road, and she punched the throttle. Faster and faster she raced down the road without a care in the world. She'd forgotten about her flight, and her communicator, and everything else. It was just her and the road. Her and this moment. She was one with the car. She was happy. She was smiling.

The sun got lower in the sky. The gas was half full. The car was still performing like a champ. The Sea was just over the horizon. Apollo could hear the sound of Seagulls in the distance.

"You're names Tenoh right?"

"Yeah", responded Haruka.

"I saw your race against Sato. You almost had him"

"Nah, he was just toying with me"

"Really?"

"Yeah", murmured Haruka as she glanced at her rear view mirror. She could see the sun rising up from its slumber. She could also see signs that weren't in English. And straight ahead she could see the street that led to her flat.

"What did you say your name was again?"

"Oh, I'm just a fan", responded the deity as they reminisced about the 1979 Daytona 500, "by the way. The car's yours"

"What?"

Haruka Stopped the car. She was about a block from her flat.

Apollo shrugged, "I don't have time to take care of it any more. I've been busy lately and I think it could use a new home. Some one who can take care of it"

"But-but"

"Oh, one more thing", said the Sun god as he snapped his fingers, "ah that should do it. Now it'll look street legal here. It'll still handle the same."

"Why?"

"Oh", responded the sun god with a devious smile, "you remind me of one my kids. Haven't seen her in ages. I should really stop by more often. So that she never forgets how awesome I am"

Apollo disappeared in a flash of golden light. And Haruka blinked, hard. It started to rain. She parked the car and took another deep breath.

"Now how am I going to explain this to Michuru".


End file.
